Cowardly Conqueror and Canni Soda (of Galacon)
by tonytabe2
Summary: Cowardly Conqueror is a shy 16 year old pony, who is about to realize that he is going on an adventure to find friends and defeat the evil Psy. (The reason it's a crossover because it has Dialvo from Moshi Monsters.)
1. Prolouge

Prologue/Prelude:

"Out of the eyes of Autism, finds the eyes of strenuous adventures, tragic events, and intense sacrifices. But the main reason we do it is because to make friendships, and become friends for life. And, a core of light is found in each other's hearts which show different sorts of interesting magic powers. It's the evil that is found no core of light. Everypony has different experiences about making friends, here is mine..."


	2. Chapter 1: School Crush

Cowardly Conqueror and Canni Soda

by Vinnie Tamburriello

Chapter 1:

Cowardly Conqueror is a 16-year-old red stallion who is born and suffers with Autism, and he is considered unsociable and has a really bad temper. He also suffers with sensory trouble which is a part of his Autism. One day at his school, he was walking down the school halls then all the sudden, he bumps to a girl. A girl that has red mane and peach colored fur, with beautiful freckles.

"Oh.. hi." said the girl pony. She knew it would be bad if someone accidentally bumped into her. For C.C, he would lose his temper but not this case.

"Oh... um... h...hi. What's... your n...name?" asked Cowardly Conqueror shyly, he is extremely shy around others and he feels he doesn't fit in.

"My name is Canni Soda, who are you?" asked the girl pony. Her voice is like listening to a very good song.

"My name is... Cowardly Conqueror." said C.C very quickly, he doesn't want to be in Canni's way but she seemed fine with it, unlike other mares.

"Cowardly Conqueror, what a great name, it feels that you suffer with Autism." said Canni Soda, she can recognize Autistics very quickly. She knows very much about Autism.

"How do you know that I suffer with Autism?" said Cowardly Conqueror.

"Because I know about Autism, besides, you can become my friend if you like." said Canni, she didn't have much friends. C.C in the other hand, didn't need friends, he is not very good at socializing. He has two friends, Blue Lightning, a quick-as-lightning mare and Phantom Pancake, a magic know-it-all.

"Um... okay." said C.C very meekly. He voice was like a whisper but Canni understands him well.

"Alright then, see you later." said Canni. Cowardly Conqueror felt two feelings, flabbergasted, and sheepish, all because he was having a new friend.

"Oh C.C, you should have made that stuipd decision!" said Cowardly Conqueror to himself, he went foolishly to class. As the days went along, Cowardly Conqueror is getting more used to his new friend Canni. Everyday they talk to each other about what they're intrested of like...

"Do you have any pets?" asked Cowardly Conqueror

"Of course, I have a pet cat, named Fountain-Pen. What's your's?" asked Canni.

"I got a Diavlo, named Sparkle-Lava." said Cowardly Conqueror.

"What's a Diavlo?" asked Canni. It was a creature she never heard of before.

"It's a small volcano with wings, hands, and it talks." answered Cowardly Conqueror.

"Wow, an animal that talks!" said Canni in amazement. A talking animal is a rarity but Cowardly Conqueror didn't want a generic animal like a dog or a cat.

"Does it erupt?" asked Canni.

"Whenever it get's angry, but it's lava is just really red and hot steam, besides, it rarely gets angry." said Cowardly Conqueror. As the days went by, this day came up.

"So, Cowardly Conqueror, I hate to break it to you, but... I think I have a crush on you." said Canni, feeling sheepish. She is not a saucy pony but she really wants a boyfriend. Cowardly Conqueror and Canni Soda hug each other. Cowardly Conqueror didn't want a kiss, he just wanted a hug.


	3. Chapter 2: Everything Extractor

Chapter 2:

Down inside the sewers, which is a long way down, a menacing villain awaits as he checks the school cameras for Cowardly Conqueror and Canni Soda's friendship.

"No no NO! The dreaded red pony has taken my crush, but not for long, I got my secert weapon to Exctractize that girlfriend stealer into nothing. Today, the red piece of dreck, tomorrow the world, and possibly to marry my only girlfriend and groom her until she becomes Exctractized too!" said the menacing villain. Some persume what's inside this villain is a dark secert. He had abused Canni online before. His sidekick, a dragon-like-lizard appears, KaiGon. He is taller than the villain and he becomes invisible and can become silent but deadly.

"Good job giving me lunch for the day, want to play fetch?" asked the villain to KaiGon, instead of a bone that regular people use to throw to dogs, instead, he uses some person's heart.

"Hey boss, the Everything Extractor is ready to test!" said one of his workers.

"Good, because if this weapon works, not only I will be called Psy, nor SuperPsy, but instead, I will have a new name, UltraPsy!" said the villain. They enter to the chamber where the Everything Extractor stands. They use a teddy bear as a target.

"Preparations for the Everything Extractor!" said Psy. He wanted to make sure that his weapon worked because he used all of his money to buy this weapon because he broke his sword.

"Everything is prepared sir." said one of his workers. If any case an accident happens, they wear hard hats and a shield in order for the weapon to shoot at it's only target, not everywhere around the place. They aim the gun. The Everything Extractor then shoots a deadly laser beam. It makes the teddy bear dissovle into submission, then nothing.

"They weapon is better than I expected, I thought it was going to incinerate but this is much better!" laughed Psy hysterically. It showed that the weapon worked.

"This is fantastic because soon I will be delcared the best villain in the world and everypony will fear me, even the great Cowardly Conqueror and his new girlfriend Canni Soda that I used to date with!" said Psy with full of great power.

"Don't you mean, the best villain in the universe?" asked one of Psy's workers.

"Of course, why couldn't I, everypony will be working for me, I will treat them like slaves and whoever does not stand for me will meet their doom!" said Psy. KaiGon also is willing to join in Psy. Back at C.C's house, Cowardly Conqueror is taking care of his pet Diavlo. Then, Canni wants to get a phone call for C.C, C.C immediately grabs the phone.

"Hello hello, this is Cowardly Conqueror, can I help you?" said Cowardly Conqueror quickly.

"Hi sweetietarts, this is Canni Soda on the phone, I was thinking if you could invite me down to your house, so that way I can see you and your pet Diavlo." said Canni.

"Maybe tomorrow, which is Saturday." said Cowardly Conqueror.

"Okay, tomorrow sounds great, bye!" said Canni, hanging up on the phone. Canni was really excited to see Cowardly Conqueror and Diavlo. It was Saturday and Canni wanted to go on the afternoon, which sounded fine for Cowardly Conqueror. Canni enters to C.C's house. By then, Diavlo already shows up.

"Oh, you must be Diavlo, right?" asked Canni.

"Yes I am, I am C.C's pet." answered Diavlo.

"And Cowardly Conqueror?" said Canni, C.C puts on a nervous and cheesy looking smile.

"Hi, would you like something?" asked C.C.

"I was probably thinking like eating lunch here." said Canni.

"Okay, nice idea." said C.C, so they both had lunch, even Diavlo was eating lunch too.

"It's too bad that you don't make risottos, but this is good." said Canni.

"Risottos, are you kidding? Is that what you have to say." said C.C in a spark of anger.

"Okay, I was just..." said Canni, C.C interupted her.

"If you're just only going to accept risottos then GET OUT!" said C.C in anger.

"Calm down, the only way to make friends is that you should not lose your temper." said Canni. Diavlo gives C.C a pressure blanket, he calms down. But, C.C was looking sad, feeling remorseful after losing his temper.

"It's okay, everything is alright, it's that, try to take it easy." said Canni.

"You know what, applying pressure on me is the only thing to calm me down." said C.C.

"You know what? Some autstics like to have pressure to calm them down, so you are not alone." said Canni. They both said goodbye and Canni departs. C.C goes back to his house, in the meantime, one of Psy's cameras filmed the entire thing.


	4. Chapter 3: Ready for Adventure

Chapter 3:

It was another end of the day at school, C.C goes back to his house, he finds for his "crush" Canni Soda at her e-mail account because she didn't come to school that day. He was also feeling really nervous too because he didn't socialize to his girlfriend at the internet before. He saw a message written by Canni herself saying...

"Sorry, I am not here, if you want to see me, go to the school.", it was on the e-mail, C.C is confused, he knew she didn't make it to school so this must be some sort of confession going on. So C.C flies to school to realize, his school is destroyed.

"Oh no, what happened to my school?" said C.C, he was about to cry. Diavlo came along too.

"I know this is a tragic event honey." said Canni, she understands that this is C.C's source for education. Some people that the school boiler exploded but there were no technical problems with the boliers.

"I recently have been harrassed by my past boyfriend, Psy, he used to be a sweetheart but now he wanted to threaten the world with his weapon called the Everything Extractor. It can literally dissolve anything into nothing. So he might have Extracted the school." said Canni.

"Oh please, you heard out that your past boyfriend bought a weapon that can dissolve anything, AND LITERALLY DESTROYED THE ENTIRE SCHOOL WITH IT!" said C.C in tears, then he got angry. Then, while he sits somewhere, crying. Then, he thought up an idea, he was thinking he, his friends, Canni Soda, and Phantom Pancake, and his pet Diavlo out to an adventure.

"Hey guys..." said C.C, drying his tears.

"Why not we find Psy." said C.C, planning for an adventure. His teacher bought him a case.

"This is what you need in order to encounter Psy, I have encountered him before, he was viscous, good luck on your journey." said C.C's teacher. Cowardly Conqueror opens the case, which shows some empty things. Then the case closes and turns into a television.

"Hello folks, it's Psy, your next global leader, so I came and Extractized your school, I know it is not nice but hey, it's my next tool for world domination, and in order to prevent me, you have to bring me a few things. First, I need the Onion of Time in Zeezap-Topia, then, I need the Rainbow of Magic in CuddleLand, then last but not least, I need the Psycho Diamond in the Unknown Mountains, and bring them all to me by five days, if you don't, well say goodbye to this world. TTFN, see you later fools." said Psy.

"Jeesh that Psy loves his sense of humor, this guy can get a good laugh." said Phantom Pancake in a sarcastic way, Canni slaps him in the head.

"All he wants is to declare world domination and we will not let him prevail. So it's now or never. We all get the three elements and redeem Psy once and for all!" said Cowardly Conqueror to his friends and his pet Diavlo.

"He's right, we can't just stand there and talk, LET'S BIZZAM!" said Canni, the entire gang goes out to an adventure. Meanwhile, at Psy's lair...

"So they're considering to search for the elements now, once they reach to the first area, I will summon my Zeezap minions and destroy them, if they prevail, and get all of the elements, they will not notice the big twist that I will perform." laughed Psy sinisterly.


	5. Chapter 4: Tradgey

Chapter 4:

The gang set off, they're on their way to Cowardly Conqueror's house, and there they see Cowardly Conqueror's mother. She was recently coming back from the grocery store, carrying her baskets.

"Can I help?" asked C.C to his mother.

"Sure sweetheart, oh, and maybe your friends might help too." said C.C's mother. So then, they got all of their baskets but only one left. There was four but a fifth one mysteriously appeared.

"Weird, I didn't get a fifith basket." said C.C's mother, but it really was one of Psy's SuperSonik Robots, dressed as a basket. It held a drill. Cowardly Conqueror, Canni Soda, Phantom Pancake, and Diavlo try to fight it off but it was no use. The drill headed to C.C's mother, C.C looked back and he saw his mother laying down, being attacked by the SuperSonik robot. The SuperSonik finishes and heads up to the PsyShip. Cowardly Conqueror comes up to his mother. It was a very gruesome sight but the only thing it declares, Cowardly Conqueror's mother is dead.

"Mom... please... be alive." cried Cowardly Conqueror.

"MOM, PLEASE, I'M NOT KIDDING, PLEASE BE ALIVE!" said Cowardly Conqueror, but it was no use, she was dead. Cowardly Conqueror was in tears. The rest of the gang felt sorry for him. Canni comes up to C.C.

"I know this is a terrible sight." said Canni, she looked teary-eyed too. But then, C.C became aggressive.

"It feels something inside that's like THE FEELING OF PLAIN REVENGE!" said Cowardly Conqueror in fury, then he starts crying.

"Let's go guys." said Phantom Pancake, very depressed, they continued their adventure. Back at Psy's lair, he was laughing.

"Oh yes, the mother of the red buffoon is dead, now we need the rest imprisioned, then they're dead as well, and then, I marry my girlfriend Canni, only to Extractize her. I know Exctractizing a teddy bear, and a school works, but why not I use it on a living thing. Minions, send a living thing to my Everything Exctractor chamber." said Psy to his minions. The minions sent a bird.

"Report to the Everything Exctractor room Psy, we got a living thing inside." said one of his minions. They enter to the chamber.

"Oh yes, a bird, soon the poor pile of feathers will become Extractized and will no longer live." said Psy. The weapon was ready to fire. It shot it's beam then the bird dissolves.

"Perfect, now this thing is not for inanimate objects, now it's for living things too, this is what the name's there for." laughed Psy. It was going dark and the gang of heroes were camping, everybody else was enjoying the camp but not C.C, he was still thinking of his mother. He was very solemn and is silent. At the campfire, the campfire was actually Diavlo, he didn't look happy. Canni Soda and Phantom Pancake were roasting marshmallows, one of the marshmallows melted and dripped into Diavlo, he got angry and erupted, now their marshmallows were burnt. So the gang went to sleep, only at the top of the mountain, there was another SuperSonik robot scanning for the ponies but due to them hiding in blankets, the scanner didn't find them.


	6. Chapter 5: The Onion of Time

Chapter 5:

Night shifted to morning as C.C stayed up all night because of the tradgey of his mother's death. The rest woke up with plenty of sleep. Canni came up to C.C silently, looking at the depressed pony.

"Why's the grim look honey?" asked Canni.

"It was.. oh it's just something about my mother that makes her so special!" said C.C in tears. A death in the family is what makes C.C the most depressed, and his autism makes it worse. They went on with the adventure. The gang try to find Zeezap-Topia, where they will find the Onion of Time. Canni then sinks to a hole, where a strange, green object kidnaps her.

"What's that noise, it sounds like a female screaming." said Diavlo.

"Hopefully that girl pony got kidnapped." said Phantom Pancake, grumpy as usual. What he said sparked C.C, not in anger but in fear.

"Canni? OH NO, WE LOST CANNI?!" said C.C in fear, he looks at the pit as Canni gets kidnapped.

"We got to stop them!" said C.C, they head to the underground pit. They see a elevator door which leads the Zeezap to Zeezap-Topia.

"Zupper-zoopa-zalla-zlumber!" said the Zeezap, he was trying to enter the code to the doors. Now it's the gangs time to attack. Phantom Pancake heads up to the elevator door.

"I think it means... I want to get punched in the face by a mutant Shrek baby!" said Phantom Pancake. He gets sprayed in onion juice. C.C comes to the door.

"I remember it saying... Zupper-zoopa-zalla-zlumber!" said C.C trying to enter to the door.

"Access granted, welcome to Zeezap-Topia." said the computer to the elevator door. It was an entire city, full of aliens.

"Huh? LOOK, THERE IT IS, THE ONION OF TIME!" said C.C in excitement, he can't help with his voice volume because of his Autism. The volume was so loud, it attracted some Zeezaps.

"Look, a red pony, a volcano with wings, and a light blue pony has intruded us, attack!" said Zonk-Zee, the captain of the Zeezaps. In the Zeezap Torture Chamber, Canni is strapped, a Zeezap comes up.

"So look who has come, it's me, Zoinker the Zoinkest of the Zoink, king of the Zeezaps." said Zoinker to Canni.

"Oh no, is it another one of these scenes where a girl gets to be strapped and the hero saves the day." said Canni sarcastically.

"Here I got this wooden sword to cut you with." said Zoinker.

"Oh okay, a wooden sword, is it really necessary?" said Canni sarcastically again.

"Hey random pony." said a white pony with blue and white mane.

"Wait, are you Vinyl Scratch?" asked Canni.

"Yeah, I am, I used to be a DJ but then the Zeezaps got me, I heard Psy is summoning these guys and hid the Onion of Time somewhere around this chamber, I attempted to get the Onion of Time for Psy but I ended up here." said Vinyl

"Hey, same for me." said Canni. Zoinker gets his sword to cut Canni first, but a blur happens to save Canni and Vinyl, it was Cowardly Conqueror to the rescue.

"Thanks for saving my life." said Vinyl.

"Vinyl Scratch? Oh boy, can you sign my record of Live at the Spot?" asked C.C to Vinyl. Vinyl signed it very quickly. They exited out of the Torture Chamber to realize that there are a thousand more Zeezaps surrounding the entire gang. Then, not even a blink, the Zeezaps and the gang have at it. All seems so well as the gang are winning so far. That is until a Zeezap punches C.C. It sparked C.C in anger. So he grew bigger, and now has a yellow mane and has yellow flares in his wings and body. Canni punches all the Zeezaps in the sky and C.C eats them. C.C let out a big burp to come back to normal. The gang head to the Onion of Time. They capture it and then they put it in the case, then Psy on a screen at the case appears.

"So, you passed the first part, the Zeezaps, you think that's trouble for you? Think about the evil panda bears at Cuddle-Land, it will make the Zeezaps look tame, and you got the Onion of Time, just bring me the other two and I will stop world domination and you guys win, smell you later fools." said Psy to the gang. They gang all exit Zeezap-Topia.

"Evil Pandas? Psy never fails to entertain me." said Vinyl Scratch.


	7. Chapter 6: By the Light

Chapter 6:

When the gang got the Onion of Time, they felt tired from all the fight they did with the Zeezaps. But Cowardly Conqueror still felt down about his mother, everybody but Vinyl Scratch knows. Vinyl Scratch comes up to the red stallion.

"So what's the matter? Is there anything I can do?" asked Vinyl to C.C.

"I don't want to tell you, it's dark." said C.C. So that night, they camp again, but this time, C.C got some sleep. A strange noise fills the air as C.C wakens by it, it was Canni Soda singing "By the Light of the Silvery Moon."

"Um, hey... you have a nice singing voice." said C.C to Canni blushingly. Canni looks back and blushes to C.C.

"Just let me sing sweetietarts." said Canni sweetly to C.C.

"Well... I'm very very sorry to bump into your business, I am sorry for annoying you my dear..." said C.C all panicked.

"Aww it's okay, I don't feel comfortable someone interrupting me while I sing privately. But I feel pretty bad you got panicked, I know you get panicked easily, so why not stay with me while I sing, you know, a little concert?" said Canni to C.C.

"That would be wonderful." said C.C, so they kiss, by the light of the silvery moon. In the meantime, at Psy's lair, Psy sees footage of that entire romance sequence.

"Awwww. A perfect couple, soon to be Extractized soon, and they hired Ponyville's best DJ, Vinyl Scratch as a part of my Everything Extractor victims. Sound like it's time to turn the turntables to torture soon." said Psy. The gang wake up to realize...

"Where's Canni and C.C? Are they supposed to be here?" said Vinyl.

"I remember seeing them there, where they had a romance scene." pointed Diavlo to Vinyl. The couple were sleeping together. Diavlo came to them.

"Come on it's time to get up, we need the Rainbow of Magic and the Psycho Diamond." called Diavlo to Canni and C.C. So immediately they are on there way to Cuddleland to get their next element.

"This is going to be real exciting, if they passed the Zeezaps, I wonder if they're going to make it through the evil pandas. Summon the pandas!" called Psy, the evil pandas are heading their way to Cuddleland. It won't be too long until the gang make it to Cuddleland.


	8. Chapter 7: The Rainbow of Magic

Chapter 7:

As they head their way to Cuddleland, which is a theme park with all sorts of adorable things around.

"Hey, I've been to Cuddleland since I was a colt, my mother always takes me there. WAIT, my mother... oh no C.C, stay positive!" said C.C cheerfully, then he felt a bit of depression and anger inside because of he mentioning his mother.

"Man up C.C." he said to himself. So they entered the park to find the Rainbow of Magic, an old furry wizard comes up.

"What do you need?" asked the wizard in a mighty voice.

"We're just looking for the Rainbow of Magic so that way we give it to Psy." answered Canni to the wizard.

"First off, that man Psy, is insane, he is highly dangerous and always schemes to take over the universe. Second, the Rainbow of Magic is an unknown legend that is hidden around the park, legends tell that the Rainbow of Magic destroys evil and makes the good more powerful than evil. It is most likely you will fail because Psy might be after you." said the wizard, full of doubt.

"Don't worry, we will get the Rainbow of Magic in no time." said Vinyl.

"Alright, if you want to, it is in the Rainbow Slide at the Cuddleland Water Park." said the wizard. C.C gets easily attracted to girls and he can't wait to see Canni, well let's just say 'in her dress' but Canni just held on C.C and went with the entire gang. They head up to the Rainbow Slide, and they went underwater. There, a hole opens which shows to Rainbow of Magic. The pool drains water and sinks through the hole, C.C grabs the Rainbow of Magic, but then, the pool floor collapses. It was in darkness when the gang are on mine trains. There, Psy's voice was herd.

"You fools got the Rainbow of Magic, well I take it off of you, just by summoning these pandas." said Psy.

"Awww. I love pandas, aren't they so cute and cuddly sometimes." said C.C, he likes being hugged and cuddled. But the pandas turn out to be gigantic, robotic pandas with chainsaws and rocket launchers.

"Okay, these pandas are not cute!" said C.C. So the carts and the pandas perform a chase. The pandas got slammed, bashed, and even exploded. Then, a mysterious bullet appears switching tracks, Phantom Pancake's cart was in the other track. A monster-sized panda appeared. Diaclo decided to take action. He erupted a plasma lava beam to destroy the panda. As for Phantom Pancake, he got abducted by Psy and got imprisoned. The rest got off the carts to realize that Phantom Pancake is gone.

"Where is Phantom Pancake?" said Vinyl.

"Wait, Phantom is gone?!" said C.C.

"Well let's contuine on." said Canni. They put the Rainbow of Magic in the case. Psy appeared on the TV.

"So you got the second element, the Rainbow of Magic. Now your last part of the journey, the Psycho Diamond. It will be your hardest yet, ever since you passed through these Zeezaps and Pandas. And, I captured one of your friends, if you don't get the Pshyco Diamond by the next few days, your little friend will be Extractized, and so will the entire world, good luck. Smell ya' later fools!" said Psy.

"Only one more to go and we're done!" said Canni. So they go camping once again. C.C went to sleep, dreaming a werid dream.


	9. Chapter 8: April Showers

Chapter 8:

Cowardly Conqueror wakes up on a boat, with giant flowers that are about to bloom. Once they bloomed, it had a face of Canni Soda. There was lot of Canni-Faced Flowers. One of them held a guitar.

"Hello sweetie-pie!' said one of the Canni flowers.

"Oh... um... hi." said C.C shyly. He didn't meet anyone as a flower with a face. The place was filled with colorful rainbows and adorable Canni faced things that normally don't have Canni's face. One of the Canni flowers start to sing "April Showers". It was a real goofy, but yet adorable sight to see. Then all of the Canni flowers start to sing. Even the sun which had Canni's face started singing. Then, while the song plays, the Canni flowers take a break before the next verse.

"Will you like to sing with me? It will be so cool!" asked one of the Canni flowers.

"Is it going to... you know... embarrass me?" asked C.C shyly.

"Not in the very least." said one of the Canni flowers. Then Cowardly Conqueror and the Canni flowers sing together. Then, in the sunshine, there is the real Canni Soda.

"Oh C.C sweethearts!" said Canni in a sing-song style.

"Oh yes honey?" said C.C in a sing-song style like Canni.

"Will you marry me?" said Canni. She gave him a flower diamond which is a ruby. C.C blushed.

"Oh of course dear." said C.C. The couple kiss in the sun when all the sudden, C.C wakes up again, but this time, back to reality.

"It was just a dream, it was so weird too." said C.C quietly to himself. Back at Psy's lair, they captured Phantom Pancake back at Cuddleland. They kidnapped him in a box. They show him to Psy at the Everything Extractor.

"Ah yes, if it isn't Phantom Pancake, ready to be Extractized?" asked Psy. Phantom doesn't know what's going on.

"No, but I do want a latte with the taste of your... thing." said Phantom Pancake.

"Don't be childish, I made a doomsday device that might solve all of your problems, and let me introduce it to you!" said Psy to Phantom. He summons the Everything Extractor.

"Oh... oh no. No way. This is not happening. I don't like big moving things that look like guns that are heading towards me." said Phantom Pancake, he wanted to escape.

"Say hello to the Everything Extractor!" showed Psy to Phantom.

"Hello. Come we'll have a latte, and maybe meet the Defenders of Harmony.. come on." complained Phantom Pancake. The Everything Extractor head to Phantom, but then, it failed to move another inch. One of the wires broke off. Phantom was relieved, then he told one of Psy's minions...

"Pst... want to do yourself a favor, why not you sit in that seat and I'll give you something to eat, how's that." said Phantom Pancake, he was actually planning to kill that minion. Psy plugged back in the wire and he saw that his Everything Extractor started up again but only this time, the minion was Extractized, not Phantom.

"This is insane, how did he get off the thing while the wire broke!" said Psy. He sees Phantom escaping.

"That little monstrosity!"


	10. Chapter 9: Psycho Diamond

Chapter 9:

Cowardly Conqueror, Canni Soda, Vinyl Scratch, and Diavlo woke up and they head off to the Unknown Mountains to find the last element, the Psycho Diamond. While there, it was actually in a desert.

"How can there be an Unknown Mountain in a desert?" said C.C.

"Well it's a good question, how can there be one?" said a random blue mare. She came up to the gang.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Blue Lightning, and I just came here for a vacation on the Unknown Mountains, but the..." before she continued speaking.

"Woah, is that a Diavlo, I know these kind of creatures!" said Blue Lightning, she knows a lot of these. Then, behind the dust is a huge mountain.

"What is that huge mountain thing?" said Vinyl.

"It's probably the Unknown Mountains!" said C.C. And he is right, it was the Unknown Mountains.

"It looks more like a pyramid than a mountain." said Vinyl, Canni slaps her in the face. They head to the entrance. There was a tunnel. And there is also hieroglyphics, C.C has trouble understanding them and often makes mistakes.

"Oh look, hieroglyphics, they might mean hello, or aloha, or..." a spear flies over C.C's head.

"... Death! Okay, somepony take my place." said C.C.

"Not when you do sir." said Canni. Diavlo stands up for himself.

"Oh for Pete sake I'll go! Don't look so flabbergasted guys. I get forced to do some much things like, Diavlo do this, Diavlo do that. It's a real shame." said Diavlo to the gang while flying through many death traps like flying spears, saws, and swords.

"Come on, it's all clear..." before Diavlo finishes, a boulder falls. They thought he was dead but then he was actually behind the boulder.

"Let's go." called Diavlo.

"Well I would never say this but... good boy!" said C.C. They head to a chamber where they see the Psycho Diamond. Then, claws on the diamond holder grabs the Psycho Diamond and alarm beams shoot out everywhere in the room.

"Oh look, alarm beams, nopony touch them!" said C.C to the gang.

"You know what, I'll get the diamond because if you guys are just going to sit here, I'll do it." said Canni. She does every move to not touch the alarm beams. Then the diamond launches up in the air, it touches one of the beams. Skeletons pop out.

"Oh look, Rattle Me Bones, maybe we Punch Me Bones!" said Vinyl.

"Attack!" said C.C, they fight the skeletons but they keep pulling themselves together.

"Talk about pulling yourself together." said Canni. Then, punching their heads is the only way to defeat them. The gang moves further to grab the diamond, then it combines all the skeletons together in order to make a giant skeleton with two crystal hands.

"So, the fearless warrior of legends, has come to take the Psycho Diamond." said the giant skeleton.

"Not really, the fearless warrior didn't make it today, so we came instead." said Vinyl.

"Look, do you want the Psycho Diamond or don't you?" asked the giant skeleton.

"Fine, we'll take it, BIZZAM TIME!" said Canni Soda, she fights the giant skeleton, beating him to bits.

"Well, talk about BIZZAM, you're powerful!" said C.C to Canni. She blushes.

"Well thank you dear." said Canni. Then, the roof breaks. Psy appears.

"It's finally about time you got all of the elements. And I'll take your volcano dude if you do." said Psy, he kidnaps Diavlo.

"My pet, here's the elements!" said C.C.

"Ah yes, the elements, this is perfect so that way I can make the ultimate doomsday device, the Everything Extractor, and everypony will work for me!" said Psy.

"Wait so we did all of this work in order for you to cause doomsday, we should've trusted you!" said Canni.

"Ever since you broke up with me you silly little goblin you, now your KaiGon food! KaiGon, take care of them!" called Psy to KaiGon. KaiGon appears, then he turns invisible, attacking all of the gang, except C.C, he knew what was going on, so he got angry and attacks KaiGon, then KaiGon flies to Psy's lair.

"So you guys think you powerful enough to stop me? Guards, imprison them, I'll take care of the volcano guy." said Psy.

"Goodbye Diavlo." said C.C in tears.


	11. Chapter 10: Imprisoned

Chapter 10:

With everybody captured by Psy, Vinyl Scratch, Blue Lightning, and Phantom Pancake are behind bars, Diavlo is in the Everything Extractor chamber, Canni Soda is with Psy being tortured, and Cowardly Conqueror is in Torture Chamber X200, where is spends his night upside-down dealing with two giant plasma cannons, soon to be filled with Everything Extractor potion.

"So who's your life being behind bars, soon to be Extractized?" asked Psy to Vinyl, Blue, and Phantom.

"At least it's better than being with that annoying girl that you're marrying soon, and at least I'm with a DJ I like too, and don't forget we packed suitcases." said Phantom Pancake.

"Well the suitcases, passports, and the rest of the silly travel things you got will soon be Extractized with the entire world too, and soon everypony will work for me, even my wife Canni, so shut up and TTFN!" said Psy to Phantom. Psy heads to the Everything Extractor chamber.

"How's you being Extractized and becoming nothing sound for you, lava-head?" asked Psy, Diavlo doesn't like being called "lava-head".

"You'll never get away with this!" said Diavlo, eurpting in flames when water sprays at him.

"Oh really mister, now enjoy being Extractized!" said Psy. Psy then heads to Torture Chamber X200 for C.C.

"As for you, you really try to think, you are stealing my true love, now she's mine again!" said Psy to C.C.

"You are not performing true love, your harassing her, in order to become your wife then Extractize her with your gun, that's what you really want to do." said C.C to Psy.

"Of course I plan that all of the time, in fact, I harass and groom up to one thousand girls, and those girls will soon be working for me. Goodbye for now, I'll take care of your friend." said Psy to C.C. Then, Psy heads up to Canni, all tied up.

"So here's the deal sweetheart, maybe I marry you and soon we can become a family, and we can have kids, and we can rule the world together, with your adorable freckles, aren't they so cute my darling?" asked Psy to Canni.

"Why are you harassing me? Just go away and stop bothering me, it's getting out of hand!" said Canni to Psy.

"Oh I groom girls like a champ, and I'll do the same for you my dear!" said Psy evilly. Day shifted to night as it was time for the prisoners to sleep, all but Canni, she still had to go through a wedding procedure.

"Oh my dear darling, I never saw you this beautiful!" said Psy to Canni.

"I am what, sixteen years old and your like thirty, so you're just trying to harass a underage girl!" said Canni. Back at Torture Chamber X200, C.C was sleeping, dreaming about his mom, and her death, C.C started to cry, then he turned anger, in fact, it broke out of the restraint and C.C came out. C.C destroyed the two plasma cannons by literally smashing them.

"I'll show him what true love is!"


	12. Chapter 11: Escape

Chapter 11:

Once Cowardly Conqueror escapes his prison, he finds for his friends, first, starting with Vinyl Scratch, Blue Lightning, and Phantom Pancake. He searched everywhere in the prisons to find them but it was kind of dark. Then, he saw somepony's horn glow, it was Phantom Pancake's.

"Oh.. I am so glad to see you all, I'll let you escape." said C.C.

"By what, doing something stuipd like you normally do?" asked Phantom Pancake. Blue Lightning slaps him in the face.

"No! By doing this..." C.C bites off the lock and opens the cage.

"Oh thank you, you are certainly a prince sir." said Vinyl to C.C. They all bow down. C.C blushed

"Okay, thanks. But we need to get Diavlo and Canni out. Let's roll!" said C.C to the gang. They head to the Everything Extractor room to save Diavlo. The weapon was ready to use when C.C came out and literally took it off it's place and saves Diavlo.

"Thanks for your help, I would have been dead a few seconds later." said Diavlo to C.C.

"You're welcome. Now let's save Canni before Psy destroys her!" said C.C. So they head to Psy's Lair. Meanwhile, Canni is near the enterance, looking down saying...

"I wish Psy understands about true love, not just to be a ruler and destroy everything." said Canni to herself.

"AND HERE COMES YOUR TRUE LOVE!" yelled C.C, saving Canni. C.C grabs Canni and flies.

"Thanks for saving me dear. You are certainly a prince my dear!" said Canni to C.C.

"I was already called that honey." said C.C. He blushed, so did Canni. Then they head up to Psy and to defeat him. While at the coliseum where Psy is going to 'marry' Canni, one of Psy's minions come up.

"Where is Canni Soda?" said Psy to his minion.

"The prisoners have escaped and taken her." said the minion to Psy.

"You failed me yet again, I knew minions are not useful, even the banana shaped ones! Minions, round up all of the Zeezaps, Pandas, and the Skeletons, we got some serious killings to do." said Psy. So the minions went on their way to round up the enemies that the gang have encountered. Then they went back to Psy's Lair.

"Good, now head to the coliseum! Let's bring justice on our own hooves, defeat Cowardly Conqueror, and his gang, marry Canni, then destroy the entire world!"


	13. Chapter 12: Arena Battle

Chapter 12:

They head to the coliseum when Psy is there. Psy takes Canni Soda, and Psy throws Diavlo out.

"So, you really think that you can escape prison, well think again. I've got my entire army and their ready to kill. Zeezaps!" called Psy to the Zeezaps. The Zeezaps are ready to fight. And the gang attacked back, but C.C doesn't know how to eat the Zeezaps in the air. Phantom Pancake lifts the entire Zeezap army to the air and C.C eats them.

"Nice one Phantom!" said Blue Lightning. Phantom Pancake didn't say anything back.

"Now for the pandas. Come out pandas!" called Psy to the huge panda they encountered. Without Diavlo, they don't know what to do to kill such an abomination.

"I think I found a way." said Phantom Pancake, he uses his magic to make him smaller, and smaller. He became a size of a fly and Phantom Pancake sqiushes him.

"Summon the skeleton giant!" called Psy to the skeleton giant. He came up and he shot a laser.

"That beam's devastating!" said C.C. Then Phantom Pancake uses his magic to make the skeleton giant on his side.

"Wow, you've got good magic!" said Vinyl Scratch to Phantom.

"Not a problem, maybe when the situation is stupid and everybody just wants to be lazy, I'll do it." said Phantom to Vinyl. Then Psy appeared again.

"So you've been through my army, wellit's not over yet, I've brainwashed Canni and now I'll summon KaiGon, my elite dragon sidekick. KaiGon, get them!" called Psy to KaiGon. KaiGon appeared as the gang start to attack him but it was no use, then the skeleton giant uses his beams to destroy KaiGon, he was not dead but he gave up.

"I've been fooled by my weak army! They better not head to the center." said Psy, and they did. They saw a brainwashed Canni Soda, with spiraling eyes, has purple hair, and is drooling. C.C looked at her.

"What have they done to her!" said C.C, looking like he was about to cry.

"Now that's a wife I want to marry!" said Phantom Pancake, C.C slaps him in the face.

"Today's the wedding!" said Vinyl. Psy has needles at her brain.

"We've got to stop him, or else all heck will break lose and it will be the end of the world as we know it!" said Cowardly Conqueror.

"Today, Canni Soda, tomorrow the world!"


	14. Chapter 13: The Finale

Chapter 13:

It's time for the wedding, as Canni Soda is brainwashed, and Cowardly Conqueror, Vinyl Scratch, Phantom Pancake, and Blue Lightning think up of a plan to stop Psy from marrying Canni, turn Canni into good, and kill Psy.

"HEY PSY!" called C.C to Psy.

"Perfect, you guys are here, now with the wedding going on, you guys are already defeated, I now I claim world domination!" said Psy.

"Not without realeasing Canni and taking you down with our hooves!" said Vinyl to Psy.

"CHARGE!" called C.C, as the gang ran up to get Canni Soda off her brainwashed mode. C.C captures Canni as her eyes are still spiraling as the rest of the gang attack Psy and his minions.

"Come on, please be alive sweetheart!" said C.C to Canni, she was trying to turn herself the normal as C.C cries. Then his tear dropped into Canni's heart. Then Canni heard in her head...

"One of the main reasons we take sacrifises and adventures because we do it to make friendships, and everypony has a core of light which has interesting magical powers. It's evil that doesn't have it." said C.C in Canni's mind. Then Canni woke up.

"So it's time to say goodbye Psy!" said Canni to Psy.

"Yeah honey, in the meantime I killed C.C's mother in order to gain revenge to the world!" said Psy, that immediately sparked C.C in anger, then he raged and attacked Psy.

"Wait, no, don't!" said Psy to the angry C.C.

"Guards, arrest them!" called Psy to his minions. His minions then grabbed C.C and tried to arrest them again.

"Take everypony back to prison, in the meantime for my wife, I will send you to the Everything Extractor and kill you. I shall have order, I shall have perfection, I shall have..." before Psy kept speaking, Diavlo came out, which he is bigger and more menacing, and puts Psy on his volcano head. They think Psy is dead. So the gang comes back home, everypony was cheering because Psy died, but then, they saw red spiraling eyes, it was Psy.

"So, I claim revenge again! This time for all of the world, now my Everything Extractor is ready to fire! Say Extractize!" said Psy. The Everything Extractor shot it's beam, when all of the gang uses a beam to perform a beam fight against the Everything Extractor and their beam, the Everything Extractor then explodes.

"No! How can this be possible?" said Psy.

"Everypony has a core of light, which means friendship, power, light, hope, strength, and happiness! It's the evil who has no core of light!" said C.C to Psy. Then they shoot a shockwave which then melts Psy to dirt. As the shockwave ended, all of the gang, Cowardly Conqueror, Canni Soda, Phantom Pancake, Vinyl Scrtach, Blue Lightning, and Diavlo are now black and gold, which means they are legendary. All of the ponies are amazed to see such a sight. The old wizard came up.

"It shows here that these ponies are the one who defeated the villian of the century, stopped the Everything Extractor, and claimed that everypony has a core of light!" said the old wizard. Everypony cheered. Then C.C heard a voice...

"Cowardly Conqueror." said that voice, C.C thought it was his mom.

"Mom, is that really you?" asked C.C.

"Yes it's me, your mother." said C.C's mother, he looked back and there was his mom.

"Oh mom, you're alive!" said C.C in tears of happiness.

"Don't worry about me, I am very proud of you destroying the Everything Extractor, it proves that the Everything Extractor does have a weakness. And I heard you have a new girlfriend." said C.C's mother. C.C looked back, it was Canni Soda, with a box.

"Will you marry me C.C?" asked Canni Soda. She opened the box, and it was a flower jewel, just like in his dream, C.C was still in tears of happiness.

"Oh of course sweetheart!" said C.C, hugging Canni Soda. So everything was back to normal, C.C finally has friends, although Phantom Pancake doesn't enjoy friendship with C.C but now he's used to it, they had a picnic together, and they even made a concert. In the meantime, a new threat will come soon, but it may not be known. But so far, they're the best of friends, and everypony has a core of light.

Cowardly Conqueror, Phantom Pancake, and Blue Lightning by Vinnie Tamburriello (Vinnie)

Canni Soda by the Galacon Team

Vinyl Scratch, and My Little Pony by Hasbro


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"So this is how my adventure went to making friends, it might be a little dark but always remember, it's not impossible to do things, all you have to do is trust your instincts, be brave, focus on the situation, fix it, live what Canni did to destroy the skeleton giant, and whenever you have a problem, don't ignore it, always try to solve it, like what we did at the arena, always stand up for yourself, like what Diavlo did to kill the pandas, and most importantly, sometimes sacrifice yourself sometimes, like what I did to destroy Psy with a beam. So that wraps things up, see you in Cowardly Conqueror and Canni Soda 2: The World Domination."


End file.
